Espontáneo encuentro en Londres
by lexell-cassini
Summary: Michael hace un viaje de negocios a una ciudad nueva para él. Podrá adaptarse a ella, y a las sorpresas que le tiene preparado el destino? .:.Tick Tick Boom/MAMMA MIA! OneShot XOver, T porque se trata un poco sobre preferencias sexuales


Lluvia.

Decían que con esa palabra puedes definir Londres, pero no lo creía del todo. Hasta que lluvia fue lo primero que pudo percibir en Londres, mojando la ventanilla junto a su asiento en el avión, mojándolo a él en el camino de la pista de aterrizaje a la zona techada del aeropuerto y mojando su equipaje mientras esperaba el taxi que la empresa le había designado.

Una sombrilla había sido su primera compra tras cambiar algunos dólares por libras, se resistió al café... en Nueva York eran las 8:30, pero ahora estaba en Londres. ¡Por lo que era 1:30 de la madrugada!

Y llovía.

La lluvia nunca le había sido particularmente atractiva. En realidad odiaba mojarse. Odiaba mojarse en la lluvia tratando de llegar a su departamento en Soho... sin ducha con agua caliente ni mucho menos calefacción, debía secarse sin importar si el departamento estaba frío o no.

Sonrió muy a su pesar en medio de tanta humedad al recordar que estaba en un viaje de negocios. Tenia trabajo, un buen trabajo con un sueldo excelente que muy pronto lo sacaría de su bohemia vida, no extrañaría los lujos de los hoteles que la empresa le pagaba cuando regresara a su hogar, porque conseguiría un departamento en la zona mas exclusiva de Nueva York.

Pero por el momento, la única ambición que Michael tenía en la cabeza era la de conquistar Londres desde su primera visita, tal como lo había hecho con las ciudades que había conocido ya y ahora dominaba.

Aunque al mirar por la ventanilla del taxi rumbo al hotel, solo pudo distinguir gotas de lluvia y luces difusas que aparecían y desaparecían por el camino. Apenas divisaba algunas formas de casas y edificios escapándose de su vista.

Al parecer, Londres le estaba mostrando que no sería un lugar fácil. Cuando el conductor le indicó que ya habían llegado a su destino, Michael se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea del camino recorrido.

Tuvo que bajar rápidamente, la lluvia en vez de aminorar había aumentado. Llegó a su habitación escurriendo la sombrilla resignado antes de dar propina al botones. La ciudad le había ganado el primer round, ahora solo quería una ducha caliente y una cama suave.

El repiqueteo de la lluvia en la ventana, el calor de la ropa de cama y el cansancio de un viaje en avión lo arrullaron pronto.

Unas pocas horas de sueño después, Michael trataba de despertar con una taza de café para analizar nuevamente el mapa de Londres que había estudiado en el vuelo. Las calles aledañas a la oficina estaban memorizadas e incluso había reconocido un lugar cercano para explorar si conseguía terminar temprano.

"Regent's Park suena fantástico." Pensó mientras bebía un trago de café.

Echó un vistazo fuera de la ventana antes de salir Londres parecía mas agradable ahora, la sutil niebla más que entorpecer el paisaje, agregaba un estético elemento etéreo.

-Niebla londinense en un empaque de ensueño inglés. Versión portable para su conveniencia.-

Michael golpeó suavemente la ventana con la frente, aún no salía de la habitación y ya boceteaba campañas mercadotécnicas imaginarias.

¿En que momento había cambiado las letras de canciones por comerciales inventados por la mañana? Y por la tarde… y por la noche… lo estaba meditando cuando cruzó la puerta de la habitación y la cerró tras de sí.

Volviéndola a abrir medio segundo después para recoger la sombrilla en el perchero junto a la puerta.

Sueño…

¡Maldito Jet-lag! El cambio de horario traía su reloj biológico descontrolado. Estuvo a punto de dormirse a media junta, hubiera caído roncando de no ser por un repentino ataque de hambre que lo mantuvo hasta despierto hasta el final, cuando pudo asaltar el plato de galletas en el servicio de té de una ejecutiva que lo había invitado a su despacho a charlar (y horas después de su hora acostumbrada de comida, además).

-Sí, como no, _charlar_.

Murmuró molesto mientras se alejaba del despacho. Acababa de salir huyendo con la primera excusa tonta que se le vino a la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta del exceso de amabilidad con que su anfitriona lo trataba, y que lucía algo molesta porque las galletas recibían más atención que ella.

¿Y si le hubiera dicho la verdad en lugar de un estúpido pretexto?

-"Disculpa, pero ya tengo un novio", que bien habría tomado eso ¬¬.

Siseó haciéndole la parada a un taxi, y lo abordó sonriendo.

"Pintorescamente sobrio" pensaba divertido, toda esa elegancia y educación inglese le parecían una completa curiosidad, el mismo efecto que le causaban las ilustraciones lindas y coloridas de los libros infantiles.

La ciudad corriendo por sus ojos lo mantuvo despierto el corto tiempo que le tomó llegar a Regent's Park. Respiró con avidez el aire de los árboles londinenses y comenzó a caminar, mirando a la gente paseando, corriendo, jugando, caminando con sus perros. Y por un momento pensó en al posibilidad de adquirir uno.

"Mmmmm… mejor un gato." Pensó al sentarse en un tronco caído, mirando a un par de enormes perros jugando a mordiscos. Recargó su codo en su rodilla y su barbilla en la palma de su mano y siguió observando, poco a poco el paisaje perdía novedad y la brisa susurrándole al oído comenzó a aumentarle peso a sus párpados, de pronto decidió que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que entregarse al sueño.

Y… dorrrmirrrr… un ratit-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Llevaba medio segundo dormido cuando lo despertó _algo_ saltando sobre su pecho y derribándolo del tronco.

En una confusión total por la caída, apenas y alcanzó a distinguir que tenía sobre él un labrador oscuro que le hubiera parecido lindísimo si no estuviera pisoteándolo y lamiendo su rostro juguetonamente.

-¡NO! ¡QUIETO! ¡ABAJO! ¡FUERA! ¡GUAKKK!! . ¡AUXILIO!!

Apenas y podía gritar mientras trataba de quitarse de encima al vigoroso animal esperando que lo obedeciera o que alguien lo ayudara.

-¡LUCY! ¡ABAJO!

Para alivio de Michael el perro obedeció aquella voz, apartándose, él se quedó un momento tirado de espaldas en el suelo para recuperar la cordura.

-¡Santo Cielo! ¿Se encuentra bien? Lo siento mucho.

Michael miró a la persona frente a él, lo miraba con preocupación y se diculpaba con una voz temblorosa hasta que le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo tras recibir un "Estoy bien" por respuesta.

-En verdad lo lamento.- dijo un poco mas calmado, mientras Mike se desempolvaba la camisa y se limpiaba las babas de perro del rostro –Lucy no es así normalmente, debe haber encontrado algo especial en usted.

-Pues no comprendo qué- dijo el mercadólogo un tanto molesto, mirando a la perrita que aun sentada lo miraba contenta, moviendo la cola. Junto a ella había un perro mestizo blanco con manchas color capuchino helado.

-¿Hay alguna manera en que pueda compensarlo?- preguntó el desconocido.

-Para empezar no me hable de usted.- dijo Mike sonriendo, acababa de notar que el dueño de su agresora tenía el acento inglés más exquisito que hubiera escuchado en la vida, hubiera sido fascinante en un comercial de té o algo así.

Su bochorno por darse cuenta de que acababa de pensar en el hombre frente a él que le sonreía amablemente como una pieza de marketing aumentó mil veces al escuchar el sonido de su estómago recordándole que no había recibido nada más que té y galletitas.

-¡Vaya! Te invito a comer en compensación de que mi perro te atacara.- dijo amablemente el hombre.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No podría… ¡Para nada…

-Vamos, o le permitiré a Lucy que vuelva a ser _cariñosa_ contigo. Y a Kipper también, ¿porqué no?

Los perros parecieron entender y se levantaron.

-¡Nooooo, gracias! Prefiero la comida, creo que he tenido suficiente amor canino por hoy.

El ya no tan desconocido sonrió y le indicó a sus mascotas que debían partir. Michael lo dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente siguió al londinense y sus perros.

-Me llamo Michael.- dijo con confianza.

-¡Oh! Que descortesía la mía, le presenté a mis perros y no me presenté yo. Bright… Harry Bright.

Caminaron juntos fuera del parque, y Michael se sentía contento. A pesar de lo hostil que Londres se había mostrado al principio, había encontrado alguien con quien compartir el tiempo libre en esa bella ciudad.

Gracias a su espontáneo encuentro con Harry Bright y sus dos perros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¿Qué tal? Creían que no iba a escribir nada sobre Mamma Mia? Pues yo tampoco lo creía jajaja. Fue hasta que buscaba algo para leer sobre este musical cuando me llegó el chispazo de inspiración.

Las fechas coinciden, Harry vive en Londres y Michael menciona en Tick Tick Boom "todavía traigo el horario de Londres" así que supongo que no era su primer viaje a esa ciudad.

Los perros solo salen un segundo en la película… supuse que Kipper era el perro blanco con manchas cafés porque así era el de la caricatura, aunque Lucy fue la que se llevó el protagonismo, no sé exactamente por qué.

Y escogí el Regent's Park por estar cerca de Baker Street (por supuesto) y porque encontré en la descripción que una pista para correr rodea al parque… pero luego me cayó el veinte de que el que corre es Ross Gardiner (de Visitando al Sr. Green) y no Michael, duuuh… bueno, no pueden culparme, los dos tienen la misma cara en mi memoria, de hecho debía escribir esta fic mientras en mi memoria Harry es Colin Firth, porque hubiera sido bieeeen complicado que los dos tuvieran la misma cara, ¿no creen? (creo que acabo de revelar un secreto de estado ..)

Bueno, es todo por mi parte, hasta la próxima.


End file.
